custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Late 1994/1996-2006 Baby Bop costume (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Favorite Songs is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 10, 1997. It is a clip show of Season 1-3 episodes, some Season 4 Pilots and Backyard Gang episodes. Plot Barney, BJ and Baby Bop remember fun times from Season 1-3 episodes, Season 4 Pilots and Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop Songs #Barney Theme Song #Down By The Bay (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Six Little Ducks (taken from: Rock with Barney) #Listen (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest) #Silly Sounds (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest) #Laugh with Me! (taken from: A Silly Surprise) #Aikin Drum (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #The Ants Go Marching (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #A Big Parade Of Numbers (taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #A-Camping We Will Go (taken from: Campfire Sing-Along) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Scary Stories (taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #S'Mores (taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #There are Seven Days (taken from: Days of the Week) #Hickory Dickory Dock (taken from: Days of the Week) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (taken from: Days of the Week) #What a Baseball Day (taken from: Days of the Week) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) #Senses Song (taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #The Land of Make-Believe (taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) #Who Took The Cookies? (taken from: Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #Everyone Is Special (taken from: Picture This!) #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: #Season 3 Opening Sequence #Barney looking for a book of memories from Season 1-3 #Barney greeting BJ (Barney is a dinosaur) #Barney pretending to reach on tippy toes from "Let's Go Places with Barney' (From our imagination) #Barney and the kids singing "Everyone is Special" from "Picture This" (And when he's tall, that's what we call) #Barney, BJ and the kids singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe" from "Days of the Week" (A dinosaur sensation) #Barney and the kids singing "Down on Grandpa's Farm" from "Down on Barney's Farm" #Baby Bop arriving at the school (Barney's friends are big and small) #BJ entering the gate door (They come from lots of places) #Barney singing "Laugh with Me" from "A Silly Surprise" (After school, they meet to play) #Carlos singing "Senses Song" from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (And sing with happy faces) #Barney and the kids singing "Down By The Bay" (Barney shows us lots of things) #Barney singing "Everyone is Special" from "Picture This" (Like how to play pretend) #BJ singing "What a Baseball Day" from "Days of the Week" (ABC's & 123's) #Barney hugging BJ during "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) #Barney, Mr. Tenagain and the kids singing "The Ants Go Marching" from "Having Tens of Fun!" (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him" #BJ and Baby Bop hugging Barney during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) #Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) #Season 3 Title Screen reading "Barney Home Video: Barney's Favorite Songs" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, BJ is seen entering the gate door with a baseball bat and a baseball. Then, Barney is seen looking for a book of memories in his closet. And then, Barney greets BJ. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after they're done with I Love You, B.J and Baby Bop say "Bye" to Barney and leave and dissapear, Barney says "I never thought cleaning my closet can be so much fun. All the things we saw today reminded me of the times with my friends, like you. Thanks for coming to see us and sharing so special memories with me. And remember, I Love You." Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, it fades to the end credits. *When B.J says "Hi, Barney! What's going on!" the sound clip is "Hi, everybody! What's going on!" from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except "everybody" was replaced with "Barney" and the whole sound clip is mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Transcript *(we open up and see BJ entering the gate door with a baseball and a baseball bat) *BJ: Oh, this is gonna be great. I wonder who's gonna play with me. *(we see Barney looking for a memory book his closet) *Barney: I wonder it's in there. (finds a memory book) Oh, here it is! *BJ: (sees Barney with the memory book) Hi, Barney! What's going on?! *Barney: I found a memory book. *BJ: Aw, it's great. I love memories.